


Touch

by CommanderAuri



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 04:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderAuri/pseuds/CommanderAuri
Summary: Small little fluff piece between an alien elemental and a Spartan freelancer where they get a brief break from the fighting and danger.





	Touch

They were almost always touching one another or were at least within arm’s length of the other nowadays. 

This time was no different. Sunlight, actual sunlight, filters in through the small cracks in the window curtains in the otherwise dark room. Faint beams trail across her back, arms folded under her pillow and head turned away from the light source in an attempt to stay asleep. The waves crashing into the shore well below them made for a great makeshift lullaby as the water lapped against the rocks. She shifts a bit under the soft covers as she tries to get comfortable again, a mass of auburn hair splaying out behind her and nearly over the side of bed. 

Sighing softly, she falls back asleep. One of his arms was draped across her lower back, rising and falling in time with her breathing. The sunlight dancing over her exposed skin made the blue markings that were visible appear to be a lighter shade than they actually were. She’d long since lost count how many people mistook them for tattoos. Could their tattoos glow in the dark or in response to emotional changes? A slow, deep inhale from her partner indicated his awakening. 

Eyes blinking sleepily open soon survey the dark interior of their private oasis. Winces a little when flitting over the curtains. Squinting against the brightness, he turns his attention to the woman sleeping next to him. In the dimness of the room, one could make out the faint scars on either person. Some spiderwebbed their way up their limbs or torsos or in his case, down the side of his face. Such features told of a harsh lifestyle and career. This little slice of peace given to them was a bit unprecedented but not unwelcome. 

It was strange not having to really adhere to a strict schedule. They had time to simply enjoy each other’s company and that was plenty fine with both of them. He began drawing lazy circles on her back in a soothing motion, fingertips gently running over her markings; he didn’t want to wake her just yet. He kept up his motions till she rolled over onto her side, facing him. Eyes still closed, she yawns widely, all pink tongue and white teeth, and stretches a little. He had to smile at that. It was sweet. 

About as carefully as he could, he pulls her closer till she was almost against his chest. Given a new source of warmth to wrap herself in, she snakes an arm around his neck and curls up next to him, head just underneath his chin. His smile broadens further as she settles in and folds her legs around his to get more comfortable and nearer to him. He goes back to tracing patterns against her back and shoulder, helping her drift off again.

Up till they ran into each other, he hadn’t really thought about a future. Now he could.


End file.
